Sour Bakes Battle With Style - Part 1
SourBakes Battle With Style - Part 1 * Season #: 6 * Season Ep #: 10 * Overall Ep #: 103 Plot Scarecrow kidnaps Chandelee and Chondoller; meanwhile, the CandyCakes are attacked by their alternate counterparts and battles them while acquiring many abilities. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to the throne room, the genie summoned.) * [Scarecrow] "I've been patient with you...but I want a monster that can crush the CandyCakes now!" * [Genie] "I understand your disappointment, Scary, but I've been sending you top-of-the-line monsters all along." * [Scarecrow] "More like they're on the bottom line." * [Grim Reaper] "Right. My boss may be senseless, but how are you gonna ---?" (Scarecrow puts a hand over Grim Reaper's mouth to keep him from saying anything else.) * [Genie] "Perhaps you're going about stopping the CandyCakes the wrong way. Have you ever thought about ---?" * [Scarecrow] "Thanks, but no thanks! I know everything there is to catching the CandyCakes already." * [Genie] "I'm only going to remind you, my friend, about the CandyCakes' secret weapon." * [Scarecrow] "Secret weapon?" * [Genie] "Ha! I'm referring to their Sweetie Marks, of course." * [Scarecrow] "Sweetie Marks?" * [Grim Reaper] "So that's what made them fly all over the place." * [Scarecrow] "Yeah. They glow to make them stronger." * [Genie] "See what a little thinking can do ---" (He was interrupted by a play ball that was lodged in his mouth.) * [Scarecrow] "Get to the point, buddy!" (Cut to the genie, who already removed the ball.) * [Genie] "Well, I was about to say, Scary...if you didn't have the Sweetie Marks to do their magic, the CandyCakes would be easy to get rid of." * [Scarecrow] "Hey, that's it!" (Grim nods.) "If we can stop the Sweetie Marks, we can stop the CandyCakes!" ---------- (Fade in to the CandyCakes, the twins, Mr. Rainbow, Mrs. Galaxy, and Cranberry Pup in the meadow having a picnic.) * [Mr. Rainbow] "My, what a tasty sandwich." * [Mrs. Galaxy] "I made them all by myself." * [Mr. Rainbow] "Still, they're very delicious." * [Cotton Puffy] "Someone pass me another donut!" * [Chandelee] "Another donut?" (He takes the one from the basket and offers it to Cotton. A noise got the attention of Mr. Rainbow and Mrs. Galaxy. In the distance, there is the two villains driving up the hill and parking up right next to them. They laughed evilly.) * [Mr. Rainbow] "Uh, good day, Scarecrow." * [Mrs. Galaxy] "You certainly gave us quite a startle." * [Rainbow Flavor] (irked) "You better not be here for us!" * [Grim Reaper] "Oh please. We're not here for the candy kids." * [Scarecrow] "We're here for the twins!" * [Chandelee] "Me and Chondoller?" (A robotic hand swivels out and grabs both Chandelee and Chondoller, then it throws them into the trunk. The villains took off driving while laughing evilly. The CandyCakes ran after them.) * [Mr. Rainbow] "How dare he! Scarecrow has kidnapped Chandelee and Chondoller!" * [Mrs. Galaxy] "We have to get them!" (Cut to the twins being taken by the castle minions; they are in the castle and tied in ropes.) * [Chondoller] "Let us go!" * [Chandelee] "Where are you taking us?" (The villains laughed as they walked down the hall. Pan up to Sir Great White and his two assistants.) * [Manta Ray] "That's weird." * [Remora] "Scarecrow kidnapped the twins." (Sir Great White holds a confused expression. Cut to a dungeon and inside a cell. There is a table stacked with delicious treats.) * [Scarecrow] "Look here, twins! We made all this for you!" * [Grim Reaper] "That's right. All you two have to do is cooperate. Have a cupcake." * [Chondoller] (turning head away, angrily) "We wouldn't touch your yucky cupcake!" * [Chandelee] "Both of you better let us go right now." * [Grim Reaper] "Hmph. If you wish." * [Scarecrow] "Just tell us how that magic works." * [Chandelee] "What magic?" * [Grim Reaper] "That kind of magic the candy kids used when they're in a pickle." * [Both] "The Sweetie Marks!" (Both laugh.) * [Scarecrow] "Now all you have to do is say the magic words. If you don't say it, we'll keep you here." (The twins angrily turn their heads away.) * [Grim Reaper] "Yeah! Tell us where they're hiding those Sweetie Marks!" * [Chandelee] "We are not saying a word!" * [Lollipop Pops] (from o.s.) "Hey, guys!" (The CandyCakes went through the open cell door.) * [Chandelee] "What are you two doing here?" * [Grim Reaper] "Look, it's the CandyCakes to the rescue." * [Scarecrow] "Get lost! We're trying to find out where you hide your Sweetie Marks!" * [Choco Cream] "Oh, that's easy. Our Sweetie Marks are inside the room under Magic Mirror." (The villains gasped.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Choco!" (He quickly tapes his mouth shut, realizing he has just revealed it all. The villains laughed, then make beeline out of the cell and out the dungeon. Cut to Choco and Lollipop untying the ropes off of the twins.) * [Choco Cream] "Sorry, guys. It just slipped out." * [Lollipop Pops] (angry) "Some secret keeper." * [Chandelee] "Hurry." * [Lollipop Pops] (angry) "Luckily, we don't have to hurry." (Cinnamon stuffs a piece of cake into her mouth.) * [Blueberry Jam] "But what if they find out?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Even if Scarecrow and Grim Reaper did find out about our Sweetie Marks, it still won't do them any good. Because they don't understand the power of our Sweetie Marks like we do." (Fade to a flashback that took place in the episode Secret Of The CandyCakes. Chondoller was seen going through the opening under Magic Mirror.) * [Sir Great White] (flashback) "I came to confirm something. This." (turns around) "The Sweetie Marks. Did you bring it here to hide it?" * [Chondoller] (flashback) "After the kids finished fighting, it went back to that form...Then it returned. Was I not supposed to hide it here?" (Fade in to the six main guppies -- Lollipop, Blueberry, Choco, Cinnamon, Sugar, and Vanilla -- being chased by the lightning produced by the Thunder King. Chondoller and Sir Great White appear on a hill above where the guppies are.) * [Chondoller] (flashback) "Guys! Please Sweetie Marks, activate!" * [Magic Mirror] (flashback) "Activate Sweetie Marks!" * [Sir Great White] (voiceover, flashback) "The Sweetie Marks are the CandyCake Guppies' energy source. They get that energy at the mere sight of it. But it cannot be controlled by theirselves. Only someone who trusts them." (The flashback ends there.) * [Chandelee] "I remember all that too." * [Lollipop Pops] "But I want to know what the big deal is to hide our Sweetie Marks in Mirror Valley." * [Chondoller] "Well, that was easy. It was like the Sweetie Marks are meant to stay there. They have to be there with Magic Mirror." * [Chandelee] "That's true that the Sweetie Marks are meant to stay with Magic Mirror. He has lived for hundreds of years." * [Lollipop Pops] (stern) "Of course it's true. Everything about Magic Mirror is weird." (Cut to Mirror Valley. The villains stood up to Magic Mirror, with the castle guards with them.) * [Scarecrow] "Okay, Magic Mirror. I'll ask you one more time. Are you or are you not hiding the Sweetie Marks?" (Magic Mirror angrily turns away.) * [Grim Reaper] "Okay! If you won't speak, then you're gonna get it!" * [Castle Guard Chief] "Attack!" (Every castle guard in sight attacks using bows and arrows. Magic Mirror puts on an invisible force that made the arrows fall to the ground.) * [Scarecrow] "Grim Reaper! You get him!" * [Grim Reaper] "Me?" (He gets pushed away.) * [Scarecrow] "He's coming with me!" * [Castle Guard Chief] "But Magic Mirror is just a creep inside a mirror. How can we take him with us?" (A sudden flash and rumble of lightning startles everyone. Pan up to the sky, where it's full of gray clouds. Cut to the twins and the CandyCakes rushing down the castle hall. Mr. Rainbow, Mrs. Galaxy, and Cranberry Pup are doing likewise. They met up.) * [Mr. Rainbow] "Chandelee and Chondoller!" * [Mrs. Galaxy] "Thank goodness you two are safe!" (More thunder and lightning. Shortly, wind follows.) ---------- (The family could make out part of a machine. A lightning ball shoots down towards the castle. All but the CandyCakes retreated for cover. It collides with the solid stone and creates an explosion. More are being shot at them, which they continously failed to dodge/counter. Pan away from the castle. Everyone in town witnessed this. The villains drove through the streets.) * [Grim Reaper] "Let's forget about the castle and go out." * [Scarecrow] "Just keep drinving!" (Straight toward the castle they go, as the explosions continued at the castle. The villains witnessed the CandyCakes retreated/attacking back through a screen. The next shot shows they are in the throne room with Genie.) * [Scarecrow] (to Genie) "What's going on? Why is my castle going boom?" * [Grim Reaper] "Tell that flying saucer to go away!" * [Genie] "Don't get your hype too high yet. It's part of the plan. You finally got something to solve your CandyCake problem." (The villains faced the screen again.) * [Genie] "The villains inside the flying saucer are the SourBakes." * [Scarerow & Grim Reaper] "SourBakes? Who are they?" * [Scarecrow] "I am not paying a single penny over those destructive little SourButches!" * [Genie] "Ha! No worries, big guy. You won't be charged." * [Scarecrow] "Really? Then bring it on!" * [Grim Reaper] "Um...sire, this castle is crumbling." (Cut back to the attack on the castle. The CandyCakes laid motionless among the debris. They woke up at the sound of their names being called. The twins run into the scene.) * [Chandelee] "Guys?! Are you okay? We have to get you out of here!" * [Sir Great White] (from o.s.) "Hey!" (He comes into the scene.) * [Sir Great White] "You must activate the Sweetie Marks." * [Chandelee] "We can't, Sir Great White. It's too ---" (Ground shakes for a bit.) * [Sir Great White] "You must!" * [Chondoller] "But it's too dangerous! Scarecrow's after them!" * [Sir Great White] "We don't have the strength to battle this thing ourselves. It's our only hope!" (The explosions start up again. When the twins came to the CandyCakes, they laid motionless again.) * [Chandelee & Chondoller] "Magic Mirror! Activate Sweetie Marks!" * [Magic Mirror] "Sweetie Marks activated!" (The CandyCakes' bodies glow, but that was interuppted when the lightning balls shoot down towards them. Sir Great White and his two assistants rush past the twins.) * [Chondoller] "What!" * [Chandelee] "What are they gonna do?" (The CandyCakes retreat, with the three marine creature joining them, but to try and help. They counter at the lightning balls.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Fly, guys! Fly!" (Eventually, they did by the glowing of their bodies and up they go into the flying saucer. Cut to the throne room. The villains laughed.) * [Scarecrow] "Come on! Stick it to them!" (Cut to the attack. Now fire balls are launched.) * [Sir Great White] "Chondoller! Look out!" (She gets blasted by the balls and lands into a bush. Chandelee comes to her.) * [Chandelee] "Chondoller! Are you okay?" (They get blasted by more. Cut to the heroes airborne. Now they saw the balls being launched toward the twins. A sudden rush of adrenaline caused them to dive down toward them. Lollipop and Snicker grabbed Chondoller and Chandelee by the hand, respectively. Speed plays its part as the CandyCakes run off to avoid the fireballs. A massive one hits all fourteen of the kids and they plummet down to the ground. Cut to the throne room; the villains cheered and laughed.) (Cut to the falling kids. Lollipop gets her wings and her horn to work; she lets her horn do its magic to levitate her friends and flies off with them beind her...into a canyon. Cut back into the throne room.) * [Scarecrow] "Ha! The Sweetie Marks shut off and they're home to Magic Mirror!" * [Genie] "Magic Mirror? What do you mean?" * [Grim Reaper] "Magic Mirror's been hiding the Sweetie Marks! Get with the program, pal!" * [Scarecrow] "That guys thinks he's so clever!" * [Genie] "Hmm...Better cancel that 'Farewell, CandyCakes' party. I'm afraid the CandyCakes' Sweetie Marks will make them in good shape no matter what." * [Scarecrow & Grim Reaper] "What?!" * [Genie] "Magic Mirror is like a doctor to the Sweetie Marks and CandyCakes." * [Scarecrow & Grim Reaper] "HUH?!" (Cut to Mirror Valley. Cranberry Pup and Beeping Bot rush down the hill and into the hole under Magic Mirror. They recoiled in horror at what they saw; the twelve Candies and twins lying on the floor motionless.) * [Cranberry Pup] "Arf!" * [Beeping Bot] "Are they okay?" * [Sir Great White] (from o.s.) "Their injures are not serious." (He emerges from the shadows.) * [Sir Great White] "But the Sweetie Marks? Not so much." (Beeping Bot got a look at the twelve symbols on the walls, which began to lose their color.) * [Beeping Bot] (from o.s.) "Oh no!" (Lollipop is the first to open her eyes.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Where are we?" * [Beeping Bot] "You guys made it. You're in Mirror Valley." (The others woke up. The Candies saw their Sweetie Marks lose their color.) * [Lollipop Pops] "That's not good. Magic Mirror, what are we gonna do? Our Sweetie Marks are losing their colors." * [Magic Mirror] "Your Sweetie Marks will take time to recover." * [Genie] (voiceover) "You see, Scarecrow. There are more than one magic mirrors, but from across the universe and their job is to protect super heroes." (Cut to the throne room.) * [Scarecrow] (crossing his arms) "Why don't I ever catch a break?" * [Genie] "Magic Mirror has been protecting the Sweetie Marks ever since the CandyCakes were born here. But with the SourBakes in the way, we'll give the CandyCakes and their Sweetie Marks a run for the money." * [Grim Reaper] "What's that?" * [Scarecrow] "SourBakes?" (The genie snaps two fingers. With that, the UFO from above the castle glowed purple. One by one, out comes the SourBakes. The master villain laughs evilly.) * [Scarecrow] "So that's what the SourBakes are! Why were they hiding?" (Laughter.) * [Grim Reaper] "They sure are adoringly evil, sire." ---------- (Back in the Magic Mirror, the Sweetie Marks began to get their colors back and start flashing slowly. Then they detached themselves from the wall.) * [Magic Mirror] "The Sweetie Marks are regaining some power." * [Chondoller] "But why?" * [Magic Mirror] "The CandyCakes' enemies are coming this way." (The twelve kids start at the opening; their bodies glowing their respective colors.) * [Chandelee] "Hey wait! They're not strong enough yet!" (Too late; the young heroes take off into the air. Chandelee, Chondoller, and Sir Great White could only watch them from a distance.) * [Sir Great White] "Only they can take this battle." (Cut to the CandyCakes in flight.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Prepare yourself, CandyCakes." (She saw the SourBakes coming towards them. They went past them in full speed and shortly caught up with them. Tutti Coloratura grabs her counterpart by the hair, making Lollipop scream. Pan away so this battle is shown on screen. The master villain laughs.) * [Scarecrow] "Lolli sure didn't expect that!" * [Genie] (from o.s.) "And now, may I present...the first three SourBakes! Tutti Coloratura, Jawbreaker, and Chocolate Chicken!" (First three are Lollipop, Blueberry, and Choco's SourBake counterparts.) * [Genie] (from o.s.) "Just watch out for Jawbreaker. He's known to be strong enough to snap a bone in two. Tutti Coloratura will hypnotize you with her beauty! And let's not forget Chocolate Chicken...he may be a goofball, but he sure knows when to be scary!" * [Scarecrow & Grim Reaper] "Yeah! Go go go!" (Then, Cinnamon, Sugar, and Vanilla's counterparts approach the three CandyCakes.) * [Genie] (from o.s.) "Next three we have are Strawberry Crumble, Pumpkin Pie, and Depression Cake! Strawberry may be a Drama Queen, but she always knows when she has to be aggressive! Pumpkin Pie is obnoxiously nice and rude! Depression Cake may not look evil, but he has the knowledge to be evil!" * [Scarecrow & Grim Reaper] "Yeah! You go!" (Caramel, Snicker, and Cotton's counterparts show up.) * [Genie] (from o.s.) "Next three up are Gingerbread Dough, Buttercup Pecan, and Christmas Cookie! Gingerbread Dough is overly blunt! Buttercup Pecan is the more wild one! Christmas Cookie gets his point across with anything but words!" * [Scarecrow & Grim Reaper] "Yay! Go go!" (Rainbow, Lemon, and Gelatin come face to face with their counterparts.) * [Genie] (from o.s.) "And last three...we've got Orange Delight, Banana Bread, and Moon Cake! Orange Delight's agility can amaze you! Banana Bread and her inability to change her facial expression makes her mysterious and creepy! And Moon Cake considers himself as a proper gentleman, but he's got a nasty attitude." * [Scarecrow & Grim Reaper] "Wow. They're really something." (The genie comes into view.) * [Genie] "What do you say, Scary? It's a very great collection if I do say so myself..." * [Grim Reaper] "Well, they sure do look powerful." * [Scarecrow] "Maybe. But how are they supposed to stop the Sweetie Marks?" * [Genie] "Don't forget, Scary. The beauty part of this is that these SourBakes are just the evil CandyCakes. All twelve of them are made like viruses." * [Scarecrow] "Yeah. But are they stronger than the CandyCakes?" * [Genie] "I guess we'll find out soon enough." (He laughs evilly as the scene cuts to the aerial battle. Lollipop looks over her shoulder. She gets her horn flaring and shoots a beam at the SourBakes, who easily dodged it. Cut to Chandelee, Chondoller, and Sir Great White.) * [Sir Great White] "They are not monsters. Something tells me they're much worse." * [Chandelee] "If they're not monsters, then what are they?" * [Chondoller] "And what if they hurt the CandyCakes?" * [Sir Great White] "I do not know, Chondoller. But we can only wait..." (Cut to the CandyCake gang then Lollipop.) * [Lollipop Pops] "...Wait to see what they can do..." (Fade to black.) To be continued...